The Second Riddle
by Sici Lupin
Summary: Hogwarts was as magnificent as I remembered all those years ago. I just wished people weren’t giving me dirty looks... full preview inside DISCLAIMER: my friend wrote this story, i take no credit unless specified. NOT VOLDEMORT'S DAUGHTER.
1. Prologue

_Hogwarts was as magnificent as I remembered all those years ago. I just wished people weren't giving me dirty looks._ Lotus Riddle's twin brother has just returned. Now, to protect her from him, Headmaster Dumbledore is bringing her to teach at Hogwarts. There, she encounters Dolores Umbridge, who has decided to try and make Lotus' life there a living hell, and Harry Potter, her supposed enemy.

* * *

"Tom?" I asked. Our 17th birthday had just passed. When I saw him, I knew something was wrong. His expression was pallid, uncaring, but I could feel from our twin connection that a storm was brewing.

"What?" He asked. I took a deep breath. "What's going on Tom? You're angry, I know you are." His eyes burned with loathing. "You want to know? I'm angry at you!"

He stood. "What…" I started. My twin grabbed a file and threw it at me. The pictures fluttered down. I kneeled and picked some of them up. There was me, modeling from kimonos to lingerie.

"I told you I was going to start modeling. I don't know why you don't understand," I said softly as I picked up the pictures off the floor. "Including dressing like a whore?"

I looked down at the pictures. I sighed, feeling my own hurricane approaching.

"Tom, if this is what I have to do to become a model, to be able to survive without joining that sadistic cult of yours, I'll do it." He grabbed my wrist and wrenched me up. "I will not have my own flesh and blood dressing like that!" I shook my head. "Tom, I'm going to be a model no matter what it takes. Got it?" His features shuddered and twitched in anger.

His rage was unleashed; I felt a stinging on my cheek, and my head was snapped to the side. I bit my lip as my head turned slowly back to Tom, whose iron mask was temporarily broken. He looked horrified at what he'd just done to his own sister.

I lifted my hand to my cheek, which stung when I touched it. "You'll never change." I walked out.

Even before Hogwarts, Tom resorted to intimidation and hidden violence.

I walked out of the Room of Requirement, and walked to the Slytherin common room, taking the pictures with me. Why didn't Tom understand?

"Lotus? Are you alright?" I turned slightly. It was Abraxas Malfoy. I smiled slightly. "Ya, I'm fine. Just… Well, you know how my brother is." He shrugged. "I need to go study. Do you want to come?" I shook my head. "No, I'm going to find Mamemitsu."

I smiled at my former boyfriend. He and I had actually planned to marry, but he had an arranged marriage. It had broken my heart when he told me that our marriage would be impossible because of my blood status.

I stood, but Abraxas asked, "Why'd he get mad?" I turned back to him and held out the pictures. Why did Tom have to be so overprotective? I'm not a baby anymore! Abraxas handed me the pictures back. "No wonder he's angry with you. These are…impressive." He trailed off, eyeing a picture showing one of me in practically nothing.

I smiled. "Well, I'm off." He nodded, walking over to Calvia, his betrothed. I didn't hate her, but I couldn't ever bear to look at her.

I walked into the warm library, and spotted Mamemitsu was studying for her N.E.W.T.s. She _was_ the study brain in our year.

She looked up, her smile faltering when she looked at me. "What happened Lotus?" I furrowed my brow. "What?"

She stood, her expression worried. "Your cheek… why is it red?" Oh, the slap must have caused a red mark. "Tom slapped me." Her jaw dropped to the floor. "Why?"

I handed her the pictures of my modeling, and I plopped down in the seat next to her own. She shook her head.

"He's simply worried Lotus-kun. He doesn't want you to be taken advantage of." At my angry look, she added, "Although, it doesn't give him the right. Maybe if you two gave each other some space…?" I smiled at her, and we hugged. She always knows exactly what to say.

She and I are best friends, and I know we always will be...


	2. Chapter 1

The Geisha fan depicted the landscape of traditional Japanese landscape. Soft browns and greens that mixed into trees and valleys. I smiled at it as I placed it onto the wall, working well with the honey color of the walls and the red-brown brick fireplace.

"It looks beautiful madam." I looked over at Amy. She smiled at me and I nodded. "I just find these walls," I gestured to the empty spaces next to the fireplace, "to be too plain. Do we have some sort of portrait or painting?" She looked around and nodded, "The two pictures of the Geisha Mamemitsu." I nodded. "I think that'll work nicely. There're in my room." She nodded and went off to fetch them.

I smiled. Mamemitsu was so beautiful in those pictures. One she wore an icy blue kimono, representing the sky, looking like an angel. The other she wore a blazing red one that spoke of the flames of fire and passion.

"Mistress?" I turned. Amy was placing down the formerly levitated portraits. "Ah, thank you Amy. You may take the rest of the day off." She smiled, said a thank you, and left to change and go out with whoever she was dating at the moment. I drew my wand and levitated the two pictures, putting them onto the wall. I smiled at Mamemitsu. I had to see her soon.

_Hmm…_ I walked down to the second floor to my study. I took out a piece of paper and wrote…

_Mamemitsu,_

_How are you? I'm great. Are you free soon? We need to have lunch._

_**Lotus**_

I tied the letter to my eagle, Nagini, and let it fly out. My brother had a snake named Nagini, and I had an eagle.

I stood, glancing at myself in the mirror, frowning. Why must I be cursed with forever looking like my brother?

_Knock_._ Knock_.

I stood, calling, "Just a minute!"

As I went down the stairs, I wondered whom it could be. No one came to my house save by invitation. Unless one of the Muggles from the village had come for me to help them…

I opened the door and gasped. "Minerva!" I cried, embracing her in a hug. She returned it. We haven't seen each other in a year, more or less.

"How've you been?" I asked, her sad expression making me falter. "Can we come in?"

I then noticed the people behind her. Albus, Remus, Snape, and…

"Are you Harry Potter?" I asked. He nodded. I gasped, turning back to my best friend. "You shouldn't have brought him! You _know_ my brother makes unexpected visits!" Minerva nodded. "But we needed to." I looked back at the Potter boy, sighing in defeat.

"Fine. Come in." I opened the doors, knowing something was going wrong. After showing them into the sitting room, and conjuring more chairs to accommodate Remus and Snape, and I asked, "What has brought you to my home?"


	3. Chapter 2

Hello! My friend who wrote this would like to say thank you to Padme4000 and shariena for reviewing! They seriously help with encouragement that people like her story. Also, she said that constructive critcriticism helps A LOT with her writing, but flames do not and thus are not appreciated. Don't be afraid to review!

* * *

They needed an Ancient Runes teacher, the old one wanted a year or two off apparently, and they wanted to make sure I knew Tom was back. Of course I did. Stupid twin connection. I can tell when he's angry, furious, or happy. That's about all he feels anymore. I had told them I'd be glad to teach Ancient Runes, and since I was the best, at least

in that subject, when I went to school. Tom took it, but never truly cared for it, so I beat him. I used to rub it in his face that it was the 1 subject he got an overall D

in. I still tell the story to everyone, how the famous Tom Riddle got a D in one of his subjects. Dumbledore had suggested I change my name, but I told him no. I was proud to bea Riddle, and I would show it. "Mistress Riddle?" I snapped out of my reverie. I'd been gazing out the window as Amy packed my bags. "Yes?" I asked. She held up one of

my dresses. "Would you like to bring this?" I nodded. "I want to bring everything. And Belle." Belle was my loyal house elf. "Yes Mistress." She turned back to pack. "And Amy?"

She turned, looking at me hopefully. I smiled. "Go take a vacation. Just…come maybe once every little while and check to make sure my home isn't completely destroyed. Unless, do you want to come with me?" She shook her head. "I'd like to spend time with my parents." I nodded. "Of course. I'd do the same if I were you."

I pulled out my long, thin cigarette holder and placed a cigarette in it. I lit it, put the charms I'd created for it on it, and took a long drag. I smirked. I could smoke, but thanks to my spells and charms, it wouldn't be detrimental to my health or body. Where would Tom be though? Maybe he was going to Albania, scheming to take over the world yet again. Git.

"Are you nervous Mistress Riddle?" I said, "No. Just wondering where Tom is. What he's doing." The door opened, scheming and I heard, "Hello baby sister." I took a sharp breath in.


	4. Chapter 3

I took a sharp breath in, turning to see a snake man. "What do you want?" I asked. Who was this? Then I realized. "Oh my god." He smirked. "I prefer Lord little sister." I raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to you Tom?" His eyes were red; his pupils were mere slits, like a cat's. His nose was the one of a snake, and I noticed his tongue was forked. "I got a new body after my old one was destroyed."

He glanced over to a wide-eyed Amy.

"Who's this?" His tone was curious. I took another deep puff from my cigarette, blowing it out to my left. "Introduce yourself Amy. He won't hurt you." I said comfortingly. She nodded and swallowed. "My name is Amy Collins." Her voice, though it was quiet and nervous, never cracked in fear. Even I was impressed.

He nodded to me in approval.

"And how have you been all these years? Stuck in this old house?" he asked me, seeming truly curious. I shook my head. "Oh no, I've been modeling. Not as much as in the past, but more like guest appearances. Oh, and I've been babysitting for the Malfoys whenever they needed me. I guess that's over now that Draco's what, fifteen?"

I looked over at Amy. She seemed to have relaxed a tiny bit, thank Merlin. She nodded to confirm he was indeed fifteen. "Goodness, it seemed only yesterday Draco was a little toddler." I smiled again, but he looked angry. I followed his gaze to where my trunk lay, open and full of my clothes.

Amy had evidently just finished off packing, by the state of my trunk.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked, a storm brewing behind his harsh words. "I was offered a post as Ancient Runes teacher." His eyes flashed an even more dangerous red. "YOU WHAT?" he shouted. I stood up straight. "I got a job at Hogwarts," I gasped in fake realization. "Wait. Is _the_ Tom Riddle…jealous?" He glared at me as I mocked him, and I rolled my eyes.

"Why must you go work for that muggle lover?" I smirked. "I love Ancient Runes, unlike you. Besides, I want to see Minerva and Severus." He scoffed. "Right, and Mother didn't die of weakness." Sarcasm was evident in his voice. Why did Tom have to be so rude?

* * *

Leave reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking so long! Ideas for this story is welcomed with open arms!

* * *

Hmm…

"Amy, what do you think? The blue waterfall or the black with gold?" Amy fingered the two kimonos. I couldn't choose.

"This one." She gestured to the black kimono with a beautiful embroidered golden dragon. I nodded and pulled it on.

Amy helped me pull on the obi and she helped me fix it. My hair was in a half ponytail which was really just two twisted pieces of my hair tied in the back. The rest I let hang down to my upper thighs. I double-checked my hair, and then I put on my usual makeup that made my big dark eyes stand out and my lips look bigger than they were.

I sniggered at how young I looked. Even though I was an old maid, I never really stopped being a child, or looking like one.

I nodded to Amy. "I can take it from here. Tell your parents and Mark I said hi!"

Amy's jaw dropped.

She was very pretty, even with her mouth open like an ape. I wanted to look like her. Her dark blonde hair was tied up so I could see her "blind" eyes. She really wasn't though.

"HOW'D YOU KNOW?" she shrieked in what I guessed was surprise. "Every Saturday night you leave when you think I'm asleep. 'Oh Mark!'" I cried in fake love. We both giggled and she hugged me. "I'll see you in a few months!" I nodded. She left quickly, grabbing her bags. The door closed, and I smiled softly.

Amy was one of my most valued friends. I heard her apparate away; I summoned Belle.

The house elf was uncommonly pretty, as I wanted her to be, and I said, "Keep the house clean." I actually didn't need her when I went to Hogwarts.

I levitated my multiple trunks and brought them outside, then grabbing them.

Concentrate. I saw Platform ¾ in my mind. I turned on the spot. I felt my body being squeezed into a small tube. I couldn't breathe, and I squirmed. I hadn't Apparated in so long, the sensation was so unfamiliar. And then it stopped. Fresh air met my waiting lungs.

I looked around and I noticed everyone staring at me. It must be the kimono. No one wore them anymore, except for the geisha of Japan. I had to go see Mamemitsu again.

"Lotus?" I turned. Oh my Lord… "NATALIE?" I asked in complete disbelief. There was Natalie Richmond. She was one of the sweetest girls on Earth, but she'd had a horrible fate at the hands of my brother. I still hated what he did to her. But wasn't she dead?

Something inside of me snapped. I launched myself at Natalie and I squeezed her to death. "Natalie! Oh my Lord…I thought you were dead!" She had frozen. I pulled back; her blonde hair was up in an elaborate hairstyle. At first it looked like a simple bun, but it actually had strands coming down. She looked rosy and healthy.

I smiled widely. "Oh Natalie. Who's this?" I looked over at a man. I didn't recognize him.

"This is my husband, James Richmond." I made a slight bow with my head, and then held out my right hand. "A pleasure." I said coldly. I looked at him, judging him. I could tell he was trying to hide fear, a good quality that I liked in people. He was thicker and a lot stronger than me, but I made sure he knew I was in charge. This was my show to run.

"And your name?" he asked politely, even a little warmly. "Is none of your concern." His brows knitted. I looked over and I saw 3 girls. One looked 15; the others looked 13 and 11. "These are…?" I asked. Natalie smiled.

"This is Kristy." She gestured to the youngest. She had James' dark brown hair and crystal eyes. "This is Dawn." To the middle girl, who had her sister's eyes but her mother's hair.

Then Natalie gestured to the oldest.

"And this is Evangeline. Evangeline Riddle."

* * *

Good idea or bad? 


	6. Chapter 6

I did a double take. The girl, Evangeline, was Natalie in the miniature, except for her eyes and bone structure. Natalie had the medium brown eyes that I found beautiful.

Evangeline had dark brown, near black eyes.

Her bones were like mine. Sharp and narrow. I looked her up and down. "She has my brother's eyes." I felt numb. Riddle. This girl was a _Riddle_. How did that happen? I was still untouched… Didn't Natalie say Evangeline was her daughter?

"How old are you girl?" "14 you mudblood." Her voice was deadly. I smirked. She had the temper of Salazar himself, just like my brother.

"You dare call Salazar Slytherin's own Heiress a mudblood?" I asked her with humor, a laugh about to escape my lips. "Heiress?" I looked over. The scar. Harry Potter stood before me, hating me very clearly. "Yes, to put it frankly. You would know my brother. You very nearly killed him."

There was a collective gasp from everyone, making me smirk even deeper. "My name is Lotus Merope Riddle." I saw in Harry's eyes fear and anger. "You're my aunt?" I looked back. Evangeline's voice was suddenly much rougher. No longer perfect. So she must be normal. I rolled my eyes.

"If you are the Tom's daughter, yes." Evangeline's eyes widened. I nodded to her and I headed to the train. So Natalie had gotten pregnant? Interesting. Very interesting.

* * *

The train compartment was peaceful until the knock. I looked up from my book and saw Evangeline. I waved her in. She opened the door, her friends following her in, as well as her 2 half sisters. The girls seemed normal to me, nothing special. Simple dark brown hair like their father, one with his icy blue eyes and the other with Natalie's eyes. But Evangeline was the one who really seemed did seem different, special in the good way. Her hair was wild and long twin bangs covered the sides of her face. 

When was she born? When did she find out her heritage? Would she like me?

_The winter was cold, and strange noises came from the attic. I couldn't see Tom. I whispered in a croaking voice, "I'm so scared." Warm arms encircled me. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."_

I blinked, then glared at Evangeline. Her eyes were wide. "Never. Do. That. Again." She nodded, fear rolling off of her in waves. HOW DARE SHE INVADE MY MEMORIES! And why in Slytherin's name was she scared? Fear is weakness. I admit I did get scared, but I never showed it, not like she was.

Her eyes dropped. "What…what's that?" I raised my hand to my throat, and cool gem met my fingers. "A birthday present. From Tom." The atmosphere immediately tensed.

"You mean the Dark Lord." I glanced over at the red head. "Don't call him that. It just makes him even more arrogant."

And it really did. 7th year was absolute MURDER; well, at least with his inflated attitude and the whole him calling me something AND THEN slapping me…he was such a git.

I blinked. Why was I glaring at Harry? My necklace... It was expensive, but no doubt Abraxas had given Tom the pendant. A heart of pure emerald lined with a diamond shaped like a snake. Tom. Is. Obsessed.

* * *

She's nearly to the castle! Review Please! 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing! Review comments and ideas! They help!

* * *

"_Ohayo gozaimasu __Sensei!"_

I blinked. What on earth… I raised my eyes to a girl, at least 16, who was smiling, and had evidently just spoken. I blinked at her. What had she said? Ohayo gozaimasu meant good morning, and sensei meant teacher.

Oh.

_"Good morning. You startled me. What's your name?"_ I asked her. She closed the compartment door. _"My name is Narcissa. But call me Sici. Are you our new Defense teacher?" _I shook my head. _"I'm afraid not. I'm the new Ancient Runes teacher. How do you know Japanese?" _She merely smiled and sat down.

It must be a secret.

"You speak Japanese?" I heard Evangeline asked. I nodded. "English and Japanese are my two fluent languages. Anything else and I'm rubbish." "What about parseltounge?" Harry asked.

I'd never thought about that… "I guess. If you consider it a language." My gaze fell onto the girl named Sici.

She was very pretty. Black hair and…purple eyes? "Are you a metamorphmagus?" I asked her. Her eyes traveled my face. "How did you know?" Curiosity was brewing in her eyes. "No one has bright purple eyes." I responded. I liked her.

A wide smile spread across her face. I glanced out at the window. "We're getting close!" The castle loomed. Oh how I wished to walk through the doors again. "How was he?" It was the red headed boy. "Who?" I whispered. I wanted to swim in the lake again. To read the books in the library and spend hours just basking in the sun. "The boy You-Know-Who." I wanted to do everything I used to... Wait, what did he say?

I snapped my head to the red head, glaring. "Why do you want to know?" He shrugged. I bit the inside of my lip. "Tom was arrogant, conceited, but nice to me. Until we were 17 that is." Everyone quieted after that.

How I wished to be back in the walls of my true home. Hogwarts was bigger than I remembered. It had been 51 years since I had left it's comforts for a cold life, full of Tom's overprotective tendencies and a love life full of disappointed hopes. When was it that I felt love? Abraxas is dead. As is James and Kevin. I missed them all.

* * *

Walking into the castle was like finishing a potions essay. The sense of relief, that sweet release of tension. Here I was protected from my git of a brother. I could relax. 

"Lotus?" I turned, and there stood my 2nd best friend. "MINNIE!" I screamed, running and hugging her. She froze, and I giggled. "Still shy _Minerva_?" She shrugged and hugged me back.

"Well, well, well, Lotus. Long time no see." My smile fell. Oh no.

I turned my head, releasing Minnie. The toad stood in front of me. I felt my eyes flash red. "Dolores..."

I may as well use the glare Tom taught me. She flinched. "Understand," she was stuttering, the stupid animal, "that your bullying and family relations will not buy you respect." I knew that. But how dare she think she could overpower ME. I smirked.

"Oh Dolores. You poor, little, misguided toad." I walked close to her, and she drew herself up, which made her a head shorter than me. "Do you want me to call my brother? Tell him you've been mean to his _helpless_ baby sister?"

Fear flashed in her eyes.

"_Exactly._" I whispered in the softest voice I could muster. It was so easy to scare her. I straightened up and turned on my heel. She scribbled furiously on a clipboard.

* * *

By the way, this will have romance. However, Lotus doesn't see her man until...after Nagini's attack on Arthur. Keep Reviewing! 


	8. Chapter 8

The Head Table was so cool! "Lotus!" I looked over to Sev. "Your brother said no funny buisness." I rolled my eyes. "What are you, my brother's slave?" He gave me a small smile. "You really are your brother's sister." I smiled at him. 

"I wouldn't deny that."

Sev is my 3rd and final best friend. Sure he was a greasy-haired git who lies to everyone, but I wouldn't have him any other way.

The Great Hall doors swung open with ease. I watched the 1st years pitifully make thier way to the stool, and all were sorted. I didn't clap for any. Anyone who cowered was weak. The feast began, and I pigged in. Yay no strict pureblood manners!

I glanced over at the Slytherin Table. Draco was staring at a young girl who's cheeks were stained pink. She sat with a dreamy eyed blonde and Sici. I recognized her. "Sev," he looked up, "Who's that girl?" He saw the girl I meant. "Her name's Cara Langtorn. Brilliant student, but she tends to not raise her hand."

Wait...

"Of the House of Langtorn? The bloodline?" He nodded. "Why's my Draco staring at her?" Sev watched Draco closely. "Rumor is that he loves her. No one really knows her feelings."

I looked over her. She was pretty, not over done, and no make up. She smiled at Sici and squeezed her eyes. Instantly her red brown hair turned into black ringlets, and her multicolored eyes turned big and icy blue. I nearly began to laugh as she changed back. Another metamorphmegus? "I like her." I whispered. I really do.

* * *

"There will be three changes of staff this year," Albus said finally, "Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will fill the position of Care of Magical Creatures, as Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave."

There were murmurs at this. Where was he? "I'd also like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. And I'm sure you will all join me in wishing the Professor good luck."

The toad made a tiny _hem hem_ noise. I cast a small Silencing Charm. The effect was immediate.

"Professor Babbling wished, for this year, to take a year long leave," gasps were heard, especially from one girl. "Sev," I whispered, "Who's that?" "Hermione Granger. Muggle born. Good student." Muggle born. Interesting.

"However, I'm delighted to announce that Professor Riddle has accepted this post." There was furious clapping, especially from the boys. I know I'm pretty, always have been, but this was overkill. Immature idiots. I looked over at Cara and Sici. Wait...wasn't Cara in the train compartment?

Oops.

The girls were clapping. Cara glanced over and her face went red. I looked over to where she glanced and saw Draco, not clapping, and staring at her.

Fine. Dont clap for me.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review please, and the chapters will be added quicker! 


	9. Chapter 9

Its a filler chap while there is a massive writer's block. Ideas anyone? Review please!

* * *

The dark green satin felt cool and soft against my skin. The bed as soft and squishy...warm as could be...

Someone knocked at the door.

Ugh. I stood, wrapping my robe around me, and went to the door. "Who is it?" Who would bother me at this hour of night? "Miss Riddle. Open the door please." I did.

It was Dumbledore. There was a solem smile of his face.

"Professor?" I murmered. "Excuse me for the interuption, but I must speak with you." I nodded and left with him, closing my door as I left. We were on the grounds before he spoke again.

"How is Tom?" I smiled as my fingers expertly tied my hair in a simple side braid. "As well as can be expected."

I didn't hate Albus as my brother did. But I didn't exactly love him either.

"To warn you dear Lotus," I laughed. "I know. People won't like a murderer's baby sister teaching thier children." He nodded. "And you're familiar with Rita Skeeter?"

I scoffed. "Sooner or later I'm going to skin that beetle alive." It would be funny. Force her to transform, then peel off her wings and then smush her as she squealed in pain, begging for mercy...

"Miss Riddle?" Oops. I smiled innocently at Albus. "You were saying?" He continued, "I hope you won't mind if I ask you to continue to keep in touch with your brother?"

Why? "I thought I was here for protection..." I began. His eyes twinkled. "Please Miss Riddle. As a favor." I nodded. Maybe talking to my big brother would help our relationship.

As he left back to the castle, I looked up. I don't know why I did. But my gut forced my eyes upward. There was a figure in the Griffindor tower's window. I stared up, unsure whether I should figure out who it is or just leave them. The person must know who I was, but I had no idea. Oh nevermind. I turned on my heel and left.

* * *

Again, huge writers block...ehe... 


	10. News from Japan

Again, short chapter, but consider it the beginning to a long one. Review please! And thank you to Padme4000 for the wonderful help!

* * *

The first week passed without incident. I had settled comfortably into being a teacher...

Sev shook his head at me. "Lotus, you really shouldn't be smoking. Its bad for you." I smiled. "And it's a muggle habit?" Sev raised an eyebrow at me. "I wasn't going to say that."

I laughed.

"I wasn't!" Sev now sounded childish. He must have realized it too, for his cheeks went red and he looked away.

"Lotus, isn't that..." I looked over. My eagle, carrying two letters, flew to me. "Nagini!" I said. Everyone looked at me. After she landed and I look away the letters, she 'walked' over to my lunch and began to munch on it. "Who is it from?" Sev asked. I shrugged and opened the smaller one.

"It's from Mamemitsu!" I smiled.

_Lotus-kun, congratulations at your post at Hogwarts! I'm surprised you didn't tell me, but I guess you've been busy annoying that brother of yours. I assume that he's __been annoying you? I want to tell you that Chan is gone. He died with old age. _

Oh Mamemitsu!

_But don't fret about me. I have Hatsummomo to worry about. She's made her debut, and hopefully she'll become a ledgend. Which reminds me, I'm coming on the 8th with Hatsummomo. Are you still an old maid? _

I giggled. Her humor...

_See you soon. Mamemitsu. _

I shook my head. Only with me was Mitsu-san ever that random. She was coming! "Interesting..." I heard. I looked over. Sev had been spying! "SEV!!!" I half screamed in surprise and mock anger. He backed away.

I reached for the second letter. Oh no. I knew that writing. Tom was angry, I could tell. He was writing a certian way. More slanted and thinner. I winced, and opened the letter.

* * *

Hopefully that's enough of a cliff hanger...


	11. Tom's Letter

_Sister,_

_It has come to my attention of your current 'friends.' Mudbloods and traitors? __You better behave yourself. Or there will be consequences._

_I know that you have met a Narcissa Lupin. Perhaps she has said her name was Sici? She is not as she appears. Lupin is a traitor, a dirty half blood, a werewolf, and Potter's lover. _

_Interestingly enough for you, she used to be a death eater. Did you know? __Of course, you can see that she is no longer permitted as a death eater, in cahoots with muggle lovers and blood traitors. _

_Destroy your aquaintance with her, Potter, and that vile girl Evangeline Richmond, now. They're all nothing but trouble, and you have no idea how they can destroy everything you have, twist your mind until you have no one but the traitors that made you turn away from me. _

_Lotus, my little baby sister, know I only do this for your own protection. You have no idea how corrupt this world is. Listen to me, and I promise you all the comfort you wish for. Perhaps I could arrange a husband for you?_

_And if you are thinking of it, don't try to refuse. I want you to understand me when I say your 'friend' is being watched. Any funny business, and she will die._

_Your Brother_

I began to see red.

* * *

As you can see, Tom isn't the best brother in the world. Did you like the letter? Review please! 


	12. Confusion and Rage

Thanks for reviews! The more there are, the quicker the chapters will be added. ideas for the future of this plot is extremely appreciated! Review!

* * *

How DARE he say that to me! Arrange a marriage?! Try to convince me to destroy my friendships?

"WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?" I shrieked. I felt a hand wrap around my arm, but I shook it off furiously. If he thought he could still treat me like a _child_ he was in for a surprise. And threatening Amy? He goes too far.

I looked over to distract me from becoming the same monster Tom was. My eyes fell on Narcissa Lupin. Her own told me nothing, and I wondered why she had not told me. I wanted to be angry with her, but it seemed too impossible.

She had served my brother! And yet, why had she been kicked out? As far as I knew, especially from Kevin, anyone who left or was forced out was killed. But she sat there, breathing, her heart beating. It seemed too impossible for her to have the Mark, and besides, Tom would never let a _child_ into his ranks.

Perhaps my brother was crueller than I remembered.

I stood slowly. Letters in hand, I walked out of the Great Hall calmly. I felt a pressure on my shoulder. Nagini knew I was close to a rage. Well, at least Mitsu-san was coming soon. But Tom was dead, completely...


	13. Mamemitsu

Please continue to review!

* * *

Oh...my head. It felt like there were boulders crushing down on it, and if I even moved an inch fire ran through my body. 

"_Lotus?_"

I moaned and whispered, "_Come..._" A freezing cold hand pressed onto my forehead. "_Your warm..."_

I knew that voice. "_What happened?_" I wanted to know. "_You collapsed._" There was a half sigh. "_Your brother's furious. There was a large muggle massacre last night._"

I opened my eyes. Mamemitsu's face smiled at me. "_There's a rumor going around that he's going to kill whoever poisoned you._" I licked my lips and realized my mouth was so dry it seemed to ache. "_Water. Please._" She nodded and called something my ears were too lazy to comprehend. A freezing cold glass was pressed to my lips and I parted them. Something rushed into my mouth and I drank until I felt the ache go away.

I felt everything seem to melt away; the stomachache, the headache, and my muscles unclenched. "_Who did this?_" I asked. Mamemitsu smiled softly. "_Umbridge. Honestly, I saw her put some sort of poison in your drink while Snape was talking to you._" I moaned and sat up.

Wait, there was a muggle massacre?

"_What are you talking about? The deaths..._" Mitsu-san took something out of her bag, ad then handed it to me. The headline said, _**The Dark Lord's Sister: His Weakness?**_ Then it spoke how an "unknown" person had poisoned me, ya right, like Umbridge ISN'T paying off the _Prophet_ to keep her reputation intact, and that the muggle deaths were centered in a few towns not too far from Hogwarts. Then the assumptions of that I was Tommy's weakness.

Ridiculous.

Yes he was protective of me, but Tom had no weaknesses, except for his lust for power and his arrogance.

* * *

It was dinner by the time I finally was let out of the hospital wing, all the posion out of my body. "_Lotus, this is my granddaughter and protege, Hatsummomo._" 

The girl who stood in front of me was very young, looking only about 19 years old. Her features were less sharp than Mitsu-san's and mine, but she was very pretty.

"_A pleasure to meet you._" I said, bowing slightly to her. "_It is nice to finally meet Lotus-san._" Her voice was quiet, but I could tell she was a strong girl. I looked at Mamemitsu. "_Where are you staying?_" I asked. "_The headmaster gave us one of the spare rooms. Right near yours._"

I smiled, and we began to walk into the Great Hall, Hatsummomo behind us. "_How is it that whenever my brother begins to rule, I suffer?_" Mitsu-san laughed. "_He is fond of you Lotus-san. You cannot blame him for trying his best to protect you. Even if it ends up killing muggles._"

Maybe she is right. Thousands died in Tom's rage, according to what I had read. But if he is fond of me, then why was he giving me all the reasons in the world to hide from him?

* * *

Next chapter will explain most things, and showing how Lotus is when it comes to certian situations. REVIEW!


	14. Narcissa's Tale

Note: I have edited Chapter 13: Mamemitsu. Please read the edit at the very bottom. Or else you will be severly confused. REVIEW!

* * *

Grey eyes caught my own. I started. The girl, Sici, Narcissa, whatever. I still had so unanswered questions for her.

Mamemitsu, after bidding me goodnight, left after eating her fill with Hatsummomo, tired from her journey. I stood up with everyone, and quickly caught up with Sici.

"Miss Lupin, may I have a word?" My voice was quiet, a half whisper.

She nodded. "Sure Sensei..." She seemed guarded, apprehensive. I indicated for her to follow me; a quick goodbye was made, and she followed me into my office.

"Sit."

I said. She watched carefully. I raised an eyebrow, sitting carefully. "My brother..." I began awkwardly. What was I to say? Why were you a death eater?

She stiffened.

Oh no.

It must have slipped out. "That...well, I can't tell you." She was keeping something from me. I could near smell it. A secret. I cocked my head to the side. Then...

"Will you tell me of your parentage then?" I knew of Remus Lupin. Was he this girl's father? She softened visibly. "My father is Remus Lupin. My mother is Nymphadora Tonks." WHAT????????

The only Tonks I knew of was the muggle born Ted Tonks! He didn't have any children! "Daughter of T-Ted Tonks?" I stammered. She nodded. "My mom is Ted Tonks and Andromdea Black's daughter."

I gaped.

"Cygnus's 2nd wife? The step mother to Narcissa and Bellatrix?" I was mystified. How did... "Andromdea had an affair with my Grandfather.." Another slip.

My mouth dropped.

I felt my mind wipe.

After a moment, I noticed she seemed uncomfortable. I blinked, and said something. She nodded and left.

How could Andromdea, perfect Andromdea, do somthing like that? Tom said she had been disowned and taken from the Black Family because she had been murdered by a muggle...

* * *

Yes, I know there are minor AU changes to this story. Cygnus is Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange's father. He is NOT, in this story at least, Andromdea's father. Tonks is Sirius' age. And Narcissa (Sici) is 16, but was held back. 


	15. Painful Understanding

There comes a time in a woman's life when she knows she's been tricked and utterly deceived. 

But why did it have to hurt so much? 

Cold hands pressed a frigid cloth to my face. "Don't cry Lotus. He just…" I glared at her, rage filling me. "Just what? Don't make excuses for him!" Mitsu-san stared at me solemnly. 

I knew I was being immature, hiding in my private room and screaming at people I loved, but that was just what enraged me so. It seemed Tom was always ruining everything, forcing me to bend and sometimes break into pieces, which in turn always sent me into a fake depression that seemed real. 

At the time anyway. 

Mitsu-chan had apparently sent Hatsumomo back to Japan, and Mamemitsu was leaving soon too. Why was everyone seeming so flighty around me nowadays? 

My eyes traveled to the window, decorated beautifully with stains that depicted a wide, deep black rose. But in the center, when I looked closely, right at the center of the rose I saw a little bit of blood red. I smiled. It almost seemed like- 

"Lotus." 

I broke away and stared at the door. There stood Evangeline, her eyes red as well. This girl was my blood. And yet, I wanted her to leave. "Yes? What is it?" I hated how cold my voice sounded, and the fact that it also trembled. I saw hurt in her eyes. "I need to talk to y-" she swallowed, "you." 

And for a weird reason, I felt in the pit of my stomach this conversation would change my entire life. I nodded, and Mitsu-san left. 

Evangeline sat down. 

I waited for her to begin. 

* * *

Good enough? Not good? Opinions help! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
